Pre-Despair Drabbles
by rambrogizo
Summary: Multiple drabbles of THH and SDR2 characters.


**_Author note: This is a series im doing where i make a bunch of drabbles of the characters in Trigger Happy Havoc and Dangan Ronpa 2. This series lile most of my works will also be posted on archiveofourown. I will attempt to write some romantic pairing, platonic paring, or some with no pairing. Feel free to ask for a drabble with a certain ship and/or situation you'd like to see._**

 **CHAPTER 1: For The Greater Good**

Chihiro has never been one to enjoy being the center of attention. He has always preferred watching the craziness of hope's peak than being in the middle of it. Because of this he tends stay in the background and keep his head down. If only that was an option right now.

Right now the ultimate paparazzi was holding a "press conference " in the middle of the cafeteria. Apparently she had gotten a job assisting in the file room. Chihiro doesn't like calling people stupid but who ever decided that letting a professional gossiper have access to all those personal files was a freaking moron. She had already spilled the secrets of a couple of student but she claimed to be saving the best 3 for last.

Before i let out all these juicy details, i need to take some precautions. As the gossip said this two large men and grabbed and held down mondo. Usually there is no doubt that mondo could've taken them on easy but they had gotten him by surprise.

Good squealed the gossiper. Ok so i'll start with the hot head. Mondo here wasnt always the leader of the crazy diamonds. Turn out his big brother started the gang but lil mondo couldn't handle being second fiddle and killed him. I always knew you were fucked up but you surprised me.

You dont know what the fuck your talking about you fucking bitch! Mondo screamed almost insanely as he thrashed against the men who held him down.

What are you going to do push me in front of a truck like you did to your brother? She was laughter at mondo attempt to break free. Her laughter was caught short by the doors to the the cafeteria bursting open. All the students in the cafeteria turned their heads to see a seriously mad ishimaru walking into thw cafeteria at a fast but allowed pace.

Miss what do you think your doing. You can just do whatever it is you like whenever you like. As he said this he began trying to get the two students off Mondo. Mondo used this distraction to break free. Before he can being dishing out damage two things happen. One ishimaru began trying to hold him back. Two the ultimate paparazzi started talking again.

Oh if it isn't guiding hand of hope's peak. Tell me ishimaru does it ever bother you that while so many people see you as this great man without sin when we both know flith runs in your family. That prime minster that fucked big time is the grandfather of none other than ishimaru. Guess not everyone in you family cares about the rules huh?

Ishimaru basically fainted in Mondo's hands. Chihiro rushed over to help since she was close by.

Oh how perfect. The final piece joins in. Strap in guys this ones crazy. Sweet little chihiro is actually a guy.

The entire cafeteria was stunned for brief moments the only sound heard was chihiro's soft sobs.

Imagine how all your fan boys will feel when they find out there cute lil chihiro is nothing a lying, disgusting, freak. Your ruined you sleazy perv-

She was caught off by the beastly growl of mondo and the booming voice of ishimaru saying hold it.

Miss. You have broken countless rules today and it is my duty bring you to the headmaster kicking and screaming if i must. As he said this one of her thugs grabbed him by the shoulders.

Your not going to do a damn thin-

His words were cut off by a fist going into his jaw.

Mondo stood over the now unconscious man cracking his knuckles. As he did so he didn't notice the second student about to swing a pipe to his back. The attack never connected. Before steel met skull ishimaru quickly grabbed his kendo stick and hit his wrist and had the man drop his weapon. As soon as Mondo noticed his would be attacker he laid him out with one punch.

Seeing the situation break down the ultimate paparazzi decided to sneak out in attempt avoid consequences. While the boys were distracted she began her escape only to be tackled to the ground by an angry chihiro. Despite his small size he had no problem holding down the gossip.

The noise of the cafeteria was soon overshadowed by the voice of the headmaster asking What the hell is going on her.

 **Hours later**

Ishimaru, Mondo, and Chihiro were sitting in detention. Why? Because after the other three were expelled ishimaru gave himself and them detention for fighting. So now all there is to do is talk.

They consoled each other. Explained their own personal problems and soon they talk like old friends? The rest as they say is history


End file.
